Question: Jessica is a gardener. She plants $1$ row of daisies in a garden. Each row has $11$ daisies. How many daisies did Jessica plant in the garden?
Answer: The number of daisies that Jessica planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of daisies planted in each row. The product is $1\text{ rows of daisies} \times 11\text{ daisies per row}$ $1\text{ rows of daisies} \times 11\text{ daisies per row} = 11$ daisies